


tick-tock

by rumpledvelvet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Tick, tock, tick, tock.Seunggil hates clocks, hates the very concept of distance and time, hates the constant ticking of analog clocks. He also hates planes, but that's another rant for another day where he's not separated from his love and his dog.





	tick-tock

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is l a t e. 
> 
> but i did it! i'm getting through the last days slowly but i'm doing them! 
> 
> comments and kudos make me happy!

_ Tick, tock, tick, tock. _

Seunggil hates clocks, hates the very concept of distance and time, hates the constant ticking of analog clocks. He also hates planes, but that's another rant for another day where he's not separated from his love and his dog.  

A woman whispers into her headphones, the fingers of one hand pressed to her lips while the fingers of the other linger on her screen. Seunggil spies a glittering engagement ring on her left finger and wonders just how many hours separate her and the teary-eyed woman on her screen. He hopes it's not too many. he may not like women very much, but he understands separation. 

A baby cries, and he wonders if Phichit likes children enough to have one. He wonders if they will get engaged like the women to his right, like Phichit’s friend Yuuri and his eccentric Russian fiancé with the poodle who likes Gongju. He wonders if they'll have their own children via a surrogate, or something, or if they'll adopt. Seunggil thinks he’d like a little boy who looks like Phichit, dark gray eyes and a mischievous smile wrapped up in skin so warm that he has to kick blankets off at night. He wonders if Phichit wants a little girl like Seunggil, quiet and reserved and unable to take the ticking of clocks with thick black hair and matching brows.

The businessman beside him has a cheap watch that ticks loudly, marking time for him and anyone who has the misfortune of being within five feet of him. It occurs to him that the time is probably wrong and will have to be reset when they land. Clocks are unreliable, like the winds, or maybe the sea. Seunggil stops trying to read the time and focuses on the fact that he will land in New York City in two hours. 

Two hours. Sixty minutes plus sixty minutes. One hundred-and-twenty minutes until he lands, an unknown amount of minutes, though downwards of ten, until he can get off the plane, and less than five minutes until he could get down to baggage claim and jump into Phichit’s arms. 

An indiscernible amount of  _ tick-tocks _ until Seunggil can feel the steady  _ thump-thump _ of Phichit’s loyal heart. He can't wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me @ [phiichiits](https://phiichiits.tumblr.com/) or send me requests on [niifflers](https://niifflers.tumblr.com)!


End file.
